Oliver
While Kaz is the “accelerator,” Oliver is the “brake.” He's a bit superstitious and cautious, but will take risks when needed. Oliver is smart guy, who always thinks before he does anything that may be dangerous. Unlike Kaz, Oliver will give things a second thought, and is more worried. When Oliver started working at Mighty Med, he instantly impressed Horace who landed him a job at Mighty Med. He and Kaz came in a package since they are best friends, and Oliver also made Horace give Kaz a job at Mighty Med. Oliver is more responsible than Kaz, and usually get him out of trouble and sometimes gets mad when Kaz 'kazzes around'. Sometimes Oliver is forced into doing things by Kaz in the past, but sometimes can also be given good advice by him at times. Oliver's favorite superhero is Skylar Storm and is also his crush. In the pilot episode, Saving the People Who Save People, Oliver says that he wish that she could see how big his heart is and was embarrassed when Kaz told Skylar that he was apparently making out with the cardboard cutout of her back in the comic book shop, the Domain. In the episode I Normo, Oliver does not like the way that Kaz was treating Skylar. He seems more protective about Skylar than Kaz, and panics that he didn't look after her and says that he's a terrible friend. He then feels better after Skylar kisses him on the cheek.When Oliver sees danger, he snaps into action, which is why he saved his neighbor Stefanie's dog. He can sometimes annoy Kaz when he gets what Kaz wants and what Oliver doesn't really care about. He also enjoys playing pranks, just like Kaz. Crossover Appearances *Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med: Part 1 (Lab Rats: Bionic Island) Appearances on Mighty Med Season 1 *Saving the People Who Save People *Frighty Med *I, Normo *Sm’oliver’s Travels *Pranks for Nothing *It's Not the End of the World *Evil Gus *Alan's Reign of Terror *So You Think You Can Be a Sidekick *Lockdown *All That Kaz *The Friend of My Friend Is My Enemy *Atomic Blast From the Past *Growing Pains *Night of the Living Nightmare *Mighty Mad *Fantasy League of Superheroes *Copy Kaz *Guitar Superhero *Free Wi-Fi *Two Writers Make a Wrong *Are You Afraid of the Shark? *The Pen Is Mighty Med-ier Than the Sword *There's a Storm Coming Season 2 *How the Mighty Med Have Fallen *Lair, Lair *Mighty Mole *The Claw Prank Redemption *Do You Want to Build a Lava Man? *Storm's End *Future Tense *Stop Bugging Me *Less Than Hero *Oliver Hatches the Eggs *Sparks Fly *Wallace and Clyde: A Grand Day Out *The Key to Being a Hero *New Kids Are the Docs *It's a Matter of Principal *Living the Dream *Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med: Part 2 *Thanks for the Memory Drives *The Dirt on Kaz & Skylar *The Mother of All Villains Appearances on Elite Force Season 1 *The Rise of Five *Holding out for a Hero *Power Play *Superhero Code *Need for Speed *Follow the Leader *The List *Coming Through in the Clutch *The Intruder *The Rock *Home Sweet Home *Sheep-Shifting *Game of Drones *They Grow Up So Fast *The Attack Lab Rats Season Four (10/20) * Reunion * The Dark Side * Trust Issues * Whos Back? Trent Back? * Kidnapping * Behind Bars * Problems * Objection * Who Will Win * The Party Continues Lab Rats Season Five (2/22) * Have A Merry Merry Mission Christmas * The Revenge Trivia *He is the second Mighty Med character to appear on Lab Rats: Elite Force. *Like Douglas, Oliver has a fear of needles. *Oliver is 3 days older than Kaz. *One of his nicknames, Quimby Fletcher is a reference to Fletcher Quimby from A.N.T. Farm. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Mighty Med Characters Category:Normo Category:Elite Force Members